Randy Moller
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Red Deer, AB, CAN | draft = 11th overall | draft_team = Quebec Nordiques | draft_year = 1981 | career_start = 1982 | career_end = 1995 }} Randall Moller (born August 23, 1963 in Red Deer, Alberta) is a retired professional ice hockey player. He was drafted in the first round, eleventh overall by the Quebec Nordiques in the 1981 NHL Entry Draft. The majority of his career was spent with the Quebec Nordiques. Moller played with the New York Rangers, Buffalo Sabres and the Florida Panthers. As a junior, Randy Moller was a standout defenseman with the Lethbridge Broncos of the WHL. Before he ascended to the NHL ranks, he joined his older brother, Mike, for a World Junior Championship victory against the Czechs in 1982. The elder Moller scored the tournament's winning goal. The younger Moller then joined the Nordiques for one playoff game at the end of the season. It was just enough to sample the high-pitched rivalry that existed, especially between his team and the Montreal Canadiens. When he returned for full-time duty the following year, he assumed a role as an enforcer whose job was to move the puck and to use his size to good advantage in clearing his defensive zone. Moller remained an effective member of the Nordiques' blueline for seven seasons. He skated through most of the "Battles of Quebec" with the Stastny brothers, Michel Goulet and Dale Hunter before being dispatched to the Rangers in 1989. In New York, Moller continued to play his usual physical game until a shoulder injury eliminated any thoughts of being an enforcer. From then on, he reduced his role to that of a defensive defenseman. After playing parts of three seasons with the Buffalo Sabres, he was traded to the Florida Panthers in 1994. But his ailing knee and back finally gave way, forcing him to retire after only 17 games. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1979-80 Billings Bighorns WHL 2 0 0 0 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1980-81 Lethbridge Broncos WHL 46 4 21 25 176 9 0 4 4 24 1981-82 Lethbridge Broncos WHL 60 20 55 75 249 12 4 6 10 65 1981-82 Quebec Nordiques NHL -- -- -- -- -- 1 0 0 0 2 1982-83 Quebec Nordiques NHL 75 2 12 14 145 4 1 0 1 4 1983-84 Quebec Nordiques NHL 74 4 14 18 147 9 1 0 1 45 1984-85 Quebec Nordiques NHL 79 7 22 29 120 18 2 2 4 40 1985-86 Quebec Nordiques NHL 69 5 18 23 141 3 0 0 0 26 1986-87 Quebec Nordiques NHL 71 5 9 14 144 13 1 4 5 23 1987-88 Quebec Nordiques NHL 66 3 22 25 169 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Quebec Nordiques NHL 74 7 22 29 136 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 New York Rangers NHL 60 1 12 13 139 10 1 6 7 32 1990-91 New York Rangers NHL 61 4 19 23 161 6 0 2 2 11 1991-92 Binghamton Rangers AHL 3 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 New York Rangers NHL 43 2 7 9 78 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Buffalo Sabres NHL 13 1 2 3 59 7 0 0 0 8 1992-93 Rochester Americans AHL 3 1 0 1 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Buffalo Sabres NHL 35 2 7 9 83 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Buffalo Sabres NHL 78 2 11 13 154 7 0 2 2 8 1994-95 Florida Panthers NHL 17 0 3 3 16 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 815 45 180 225 1692 78 6 16 22 199 External links * Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Born in 1963 Category:Billings Bighorns alumni Category:Lethbridge Broncos alumni Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Red Deer Rustlers alumni Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Binghamton Rangers players